


Gingerbread Meeting - Darcyland Christmas Challenge - Day 2

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Darcyland Christmas Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Christmas, Darcyland (Marvel), Darcyland Christmas Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: All it took was a cookie...





	Gingerbread Meeting - Darcyland Christmas Challenge - Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one decided it wanted to be a bakery AU...
> 
> And there's a whole universe playing in my head now...
> 
> _*sighs*_

[ ](https://imgur.com/SLyvEgk)

Once upon a time ago, Clint Barton helped fellow carnies play on people’s desire for a little fun and games to relieve them of their extra cash. Not that he ever missed those days, but sometimes he couldn’t figure out how he managed to go from two steps above grifting to helping run a small bakery in the heart of Manhattan. Sure, he’d been a chef in a two-bit diner, but he never expected to be one of the chief bakers in a trendy little spot like this.

“We’ve got an order for three dozen gingerbread cookies.” Coulson’s voice interrupted his ruminations as the man stepped out of the back office. “They’ve requested a variety selection of shapes.”

Nodding as he accepted that his break time just ended, Clint started hauling out ingredients. “Any word on hiring another assistant or two around here?”

“Ms. Foster has a friend who apparently needs work.”

“Okay…” Clint drew out the word even as he cocked an eyebrow in his boss’ direction. “But can she bake? We need someone in the back, not out front.” One corner of his mouth ticked up in wry amusement. “I’m all for giving Thor’s girlfriend’s friend a chance, but only if she can cook. Tasha’s murderous instincts will be back in full force if you try and put her in the kitchen.”

“I’ve been informed that this . . . Ms. Lewis is an excellent baker, and I quote, ‘makes the best damned snickerdoodles in the world,’ unquote.”

“Hire that woman.”

Soft laughter drew their attention and they turned. A petite woman stood in the doorway to the main area, her bright blue eyes sparkling in her pale face. Bold red lips and waves of thick, dark hair contributed to the aura of sassy attitude all but pouring off of her. Clint had to fight to keep his gaze from doing a quick roaming sweep of her curvy figure. “If I’d have known Jane’s word would be enough, I’d never have brought references,” she announced as she held out a Christmas tin.

“What’s this?” Coulson asked, stepping forward to accept the box.

“My references.” She rolled her shoulders in an off-hand shrug. “A variety pack - chocolate chip, sugar, peanut butter, macaroons, and even a couple of snickerdoodles.”

“Those are mine.”

Clint’s quick reply drew two different responses - a patient look from Coulson and a smirk from the woman. “Good to know your price,” she noted and Coulson shifted that expression of patient exasperation to her.

“Please don’t encourage him, Ms. Lewis.”

“Call me Darcy,” she offered, giving the older man a wide grin. “So, am I hired or not?” Her eyes scanned the kitchen as she rubbed her hands together. “‘Cause it sure looks like you’ve got gingerbread to be making, and when I passed the counter, I noticed you were low on pecan sandies.” 

Pulling a snickerdoodle out of the tin, Clint watched as Coulson eyed her. The boss preferred to have more information about his workers before an interview, but her unexpected arrival had thrown off his rhythm. “Thor certainly seems to think we should hire you,” he allowed. “And Ms. Foster vouches for you.”

Her eyebrows flew up. “Okay, FYI, the big guy? Total golden retriever when he likes you - loyal to an absolute fault.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “I mean, seriously, have you seen him with his brother?”

Both men frowned and Clint did his best to repress the twitch that came at the mention of the dark-haired younger brother of their delivery guy. He still had nightmares from the near miss on that job last year. 

“We’ve had . . . issues with Loki,” Phil allowed.

Darcy wrinkled her nose. “Who hasn’t?” She sighed. “But Thor’s always so . . . damn puppy like when it comes to the guy! So, you know, you need to remember that when it comes to his family and friends.”

“And Jane?” Clint asked. 

“I love Jane,” she chuckled, “but the woman’s got the attention span of gnat unless it’s her work or her man.” Then she smirked. “And she’s been known to be a little vague about certain legalities if they interfere.” Crossing her arms, Darcy tilted her head down as affection softened her mouth into a smile. “But she’s almost as bad as Thor when it comes to loyalty . . . especially if she’s decided your one of hers. I’d say it was an ownership thing, but she’s kind of minimalist on a daily basis.”

“Is there something you need to tell us, Ms. Lewis?” Coulson asked, his eyes narrowing on her.

“Considering the realities of the statutes of limitation…” She let the word draw out before the smugness returned in full force. “I’m gonna have to plead the fifth.”

Doing his best to hold down the snicker at his boss’ unimpressed expression - which didn’t phase the sassy woman one bit - Clint shoved the cookie into his mouth. Vanilla and cinnamon exploded across his taste buds, drawing out a hum, almost a moan, of approval. 

“Need a minute with those cookies?” Darcy grinned.

“Minute, hell,” he mumbled around a mouthful of delicious. “I might need a room.” Managing to swallow after another moment of chewing, he gave her a warm smile. “You’re hired.”

Coulson sighed, disapproval clear in the sound. “Barton…”

“Okay, so, hypothetically speaking - and acknowledging absolutely nothing - I might have maybe figured out a way to hack into the personal computer of a woman who tried to steal Jane’s work and determined a social website frequented by her boss where all of her nasty little criminal secrets could possibly be posted.” Darcy brushed off a nearby countertop before hopping up to sit on the edge, her legs dangling in front of the cabinets. “Not that I admit to anything.”

“You’re a hacker?” Clint grinned at her. “Cool.”

“I made no such claim.” 

The sheer mischief in her impish smile gave lie to her words and Coulson shook his head. “Not another one,” he muttered.

“Come on, Coulson. Have a cookie and relax.” Clint held out the box. “Like you haven’t dealt with worse?”

“That is not the point.”

“No, but she’s got two of ours vouching for her and she can bake. Let’s put her to work and go from there.” He turned to Darcy. “There are sandies in the oven staying warm. Take the tray out to Tasha and then come back so you can help me get started on the gingerbread.” He turned his own smirk on her, this time letting himself make that quick scan he’d been wanting to do since she walked in. Satisfaction deepened the smirk as a light blush stained her cheeks. “You’re now _my_ minion.”

“Sure.” She hopped down from the countertop. “Let me give Jane the good news.”

“Ms. Foster is here?” Coulson asked.

“She’s totally here to ogle Thor while working on her new thesis.” Darcy hitched up one shoulder in a half shrug even as her mouth quirked with amusement. “But she also came to give me moral support.” Nodding at the box in his hands, she offered a grin. “I made two of those because I knew I’d never make it all the way back to the kitchen with only one.”

“Wait.” Clint frowned. “You mean they’re eating baked goods - that aren’t **mine** \- in our bakery?”

“Yes?” Then she blinked her blue eyes wide as her smile turned flirtatious. “Technically speaking, of course, I should point out that they’re yours now.” She winked and then spun to stroll out the door, her hips swaying maybe a shade more than necessary as she walked.

“Damn.”

“I don’t want to know.” Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose as he headed back towards his office. “I truly don’t.” But Clint noticed - he **did** take the box of cookies with him.

Clint washed his hands and turned to start on the gingerbread. He began whistling a happy little tune as he considered their newest acquisition. Smart, sassy, a damn good baker, and all around gorgeous would have been enough to get his attention, but given her not-quite-admission on hacking? Darcy Lewis might fit into their dysfunctional little family . . . and he sure as hell looked forward to getting to know her better.


End file.
